A Tale Untold: 600 Years
by Tamariel
Summary: Was hat Firiel eigentlich zu Nim gesagt? Hat Alvariel ihren Weg in den Westen ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich gebracht? Und wird Glorfindel es zu den Grauen Anfurten schaffen, bevor die Schiffe auslaufen? Ein Spin-Off zu A Tale Untold um ein loses Ende aufzugreifen.
1. Was Firiel zu Nim sagte

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass es Desinteresse war, was Glorfindel all die Jahre von Dir ferngehalten hat? Jetzt, nachdem Du weißt, was passiert, wenn er zur Ruhe kommt?"

Dieser Satz gellte der blonden Elbenfrau immer noch in den Ohren, obwohl es bereits Wochen her war, dass er ausgesprochen wurde. Firiel hatte gar nicht deutlicher werden müssen. Sie hatte auch so verstanden, was ihre Freundin ihr sagen wollte. Und nur zu gerne hätte sie selbst daran geglaubt, aber konnte das wirklich sein? Sie kannte Glorfindel seit mehr als 600 Jahren...

_Sie und ihre Eltern waren noch nicht lange in Bruchtal gewesen, wo sie ihren Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten unterbrochen hatten, um sich ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, als sie den Balrogtöter zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Ihre Eltern unterhielten sich mit Herrn Elrond und Frau Celebrian und in Anbetracht ihres zarten Alters von gerade mal 150 Jahren hatte sie sich damals herzlich gelangweilt. _

_Ihre Mutter war eine Art Kindermädchen für Galadriels schöne Tochter gewesen und auch wenn all die kleinen Untaten der damaligen Herrin von Bruchtal wieder hervorgekramt und belacht wurden, so konnte Nimriel doch nicht viel damit anfangen. Der Herr des Hauses hatte dies anscheinend bemerkt und ihr einen Spaziergang in seinem privaten Rosengarten vorgeschlagen, während er und seine Frau mit ihren Eltern in alten Erinnerungen schwelgten. Eine Idee, die Nimriel damals nur zu gerne aufgegriffen hatte._

_Sie war durch das große Haus geeilt und fröhlich die Treppenstufen in den Hof hinunter gesprungen, bis ein seltsames Gefühl sie hatte inne halten lassen. Mitten auf der Treppe blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen und blickte sich um. Und dann sah sie ihn._

_Gerade eben betrat ein großer, blonder Elb in praktischer Reitkleidung die große Freitreppe. Der schlichte Aufzug tat seinem Auftreten allerdings keinen Abbruch. Er war ein wenig größer als die meisten elbischen Männer und um einiges breiter und muskulöser. Aber das war es nicht gewesen, was Nimriel dazu brachte, wie angewurzelt stehenzubleiben. Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass der fremde Elb gute Laune und Kraft ausstrahlte, wie ein Feuer Wärme. Nein, es war das Gefühl mit einem Mal zu völliger Ruhe zu kommen. Die Gewissheit am Ziel zu sein und seinen Platz im Leben gefunden zu haben. Diese Gefühle ließen Nimriel mitten in ihren Bewegungen innehalten._

_Der blonde Elb schien sie schon bemerkt zu haben, als sie seiner gewahr wurde, aber ohne das geringste Interesse, ja selbst ohne Gruß, ging er einfach an ihr vorüber ins Haus._

_Sie war enttäuscht gewesen, hatte sich aber fast im selben Augenblick geschalt, dass es vermessen war zu glauben, dass ein solcher Elb auch nur das geringste Interesse an einem jungen Ding wie ihr zeigen könnte. Und dennoch... Irgendetwas blieb seit dieser Begegnung in ihrem Herzen, das nicht mehr verschwinden sollte._

_Ihr Weg in den Rosengarten führte Nimriel direkt in die Arme eines anderen Elben. Als sie durch die weitläufigen Gärten von Bruchtal lief, um den Weg in das Heiligtum des Hausherren zu finden, war sie so versunken in das eben Geschehene, dass sie den schwarzhaarigen Elb erst bemerkte, als sie um ein Haar in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Der Fremde wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus und fing sie mit einem Arm auf, bevor sie stolpern konnte. _

_Er war nicht minder groß als der blonde Elb vom Hof eben, vielleicht waren seine Schultern und seine Figur ein wenig schmaler, aber auch er übertraf die meisten Elben an Statur und Auftreten. Er stand dem blonden Elben von eben in nichts nach. Allerdings erinnerte seine Ausstrahlung eher an eine kalte Winternacht auf der Helcaraxe. _

_Nimriel fand sich von zwei mitternachtsblauen Augen fixiert, die sie unter schwarzen Brauen ärgerlich anschauten. Der Fremde war ebenso schlicht und zweckmäßig gekleidet wie der blonde Elb im Hof eben, aber auch er verfehlte es nicht, einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr zu hinterlassen. Allerdings auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise._

„_E-ent-entschul-digung..." stammelte sie entsetzt und lief rot an. „Ich war... Es tut mir... Ich war in Gedanken... Glaube ich... Ich meine, es tut mir leid, Herr. Der blonde Elb... Ich hab nur..." Besonders redegewandt war Nimriel noch nie gewesen und die peinliche Situation verstärkte ihre Defizite in diesem Bereich nur noch. _

_Was ihr einen überaus spöttischen Blick von ihrem Gegenüber einbrachte. „Ein blonder Elb, wie interessant." Obwohl die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Elben nur so vor Sarkasmus triefte, hatte sie damals einfach nicht an sich halten können. Der Wunsch mehr über diesen Mann auf der Treppe zu erfahren, ließ sie sogar ihre Schüchternheit überwinden. „J-ja. Kennt Ihr ihn?"_

_Der Fremde zog jetzt spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „In Bruchtal leben zwar zum Großteil Noldor, aber es gibt hier trotzdem mehr als einen blonden Elben. Woher sollte ich wissen, welchen von denen Ihr meint?"_

_Äußerst betreten hatte die junge Elbenfrau damals den Kopf gesenkt. Wie konnte sie sich auch nur so dumm anstellen? „N-na-natürlich. Verzeiht. Ich... Es war nur... Ich habe nur..." Und natürlich fiel ihr in diesem Augenblick keine Ausrede ein, warum sie sich gerade so absolut indiskret benommen hatte. Doch der düstere Elb hatte sie anscheinend durchschaut._

„_Ihr hattet nur Probleme Eure Neugier in Zaum zu halten. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet..." Damit neigte er den Kopf und verschwand durch den Garten und über einige Treppen ins Haus._

_Wie peinlich war es ihr gewesen, als Elrond ihr am Abend bei einem Fest zu Ehren ihrer Eltern seinen obersten Berater vorgestellt hatte. Erestor von Bruchtal war natürlich der fremde Elb im Garten gewesen, vor dem sie sich so blamiert hatte. Mit seinem sparsamen, spöttischen Lächeln hatte er Elrond und ihren Eltern mitgeteilt, dass er die entzückende Elbin bereits kennengelernt hatte. Was alle Anwesenden hinreichend verwirrte._

_Und ganz plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, hatte der blonde Elb mit den Worten „Wie unhöflich von Dir mir vorzuenthalten, wenn Du es auch einmal geschafft hast, eine Damenbekanntschaft zu machen. Willst Du uns nicht vorstellen?" neben Erestor gestanden. Elronds oberster Berater hatte sie mit einem sadistischen Lächeln als Tochter von Elronds und Celebrians alten Freunden Foron und Baradis vorgestellt und irgendwie hatte Nimriel sich in diesem Moment nicht des Eindrucks erwehren können, dass Erestor schon im Garten genau gewusst hatte, nach welchem blonden Elben sie fragte._

_Als der Berater allerdings den Namen seines Freundes nannte, war sie vor Ehrfurcht geradezu erstarrt. Die Geschichten über Glorfindel den Balrogtöter, seine Kampfkraft und seinen Mut kannte jedes Elbenkind. Nun, kein Wunder, dass er sie so beeindruckt hatte. Und noch weniger wunderte es sie nun, dass er sie auf der Treppe so völlig ignoriert hatte. Warum sollte solch ein Mann sich für jemanden wie sie interessieren? Sie brachte ja meistens noch nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz in einem Stück heraus._

_Eine Fähigkeit, die sie aussagekräftig zur Schau stellte, als es darum ging, sich für ein nettes Kompliment über ihre langen Haare zu bedanken. Nach mehreren verunglückten Anläufen brachte Nimriel schließlich ein schlichtes Danke hervor und Glorfindel verabschiedete sich dann, um eine andere Elbin zum Tanz aufzufordern. Mit der er kurze Zeit später aus der großen Halle verschwand, um den ganzen Abend nicht wieder gesehen zu werden._

_Oh damals war sie noch so naiv gewesen und hatte gar nicht erraten, zu welchem Zwecke Glorfindel mit der Elbin verschwand._

_Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit hatten ihre Eltern beschlossen, weiterzuziehen, doch ihr hatte dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht behagt. Glorfindel der Balrogtöter faszinierte sie so sehr, dass sie beschloss in Bruchtal zu bleiben. Sie war noch jung und eigentlich verspürte sie noch nicht den Drang nach Valinor zu segeln. Ihre Eltern waren überrascht gewesen, aber da Bruchtal ein sicherer Ort war und sie ihre jüngste Tochter in der Obhut eines Elben wie Elrond wussten, erhoben sie keinen Einspruch gegen diesen Plan. Auch wenn sie den wahren Beweggrund für Nimriels Zurückbleiben nicht errieten._

_Sie war so jung und naiv gewesen. Am Anfang hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass der Balrogtöter sich vielleicht irgendwann für sie interessieren würde. Wenn er sie besser kannte, oder wenn sie ein bisschen älter war. Es verging Jahr um Jahr, doch nichts passierte. Glorfindel, der sich überrascht über ihr Bleiben in Bruchtal gezeigt hatte, war freundlich und zuvorkommend, doch nicht mehr als das. Er suchte nie ihre Nähe und wenn sie einander begegneten, dann war er nichtssagend höflich. Am Anfang hatte sie das für ein gutes Zeichen gehalten, doch bald hatte der Tratsch über Bruchtals größten Krieger auch ihre Ohren erreicht. Es war ihr schwergefallen sich einen Reim auf diese seltsamen Geschichten zu machen, bis sie sich schließlich ein Herz gefasst hatte und eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten bat, ihr doch all dies zu erklären. Eryndis schien etwas irritiert, dass Nimriel ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung davon hatte, was Elben so in ihren Betten trieben, aber hatte diese Bildungslücke mit ihrer resoluten Art schnell geschlossen._

_Natürlich war die junge Elbin für den Rest des Tages mit hochrotem Kopf herumgelaufen, der in einem auffälligen Kontrast zu ihren blonden Haaren stand. Erst nach und nach war ihr klar geworden, was dies alles bedeutete und das Glorfindel anscheinend, wenn überhaupt, allenfalls ein brüderliches Interesse für sie hegte. _

_Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie mitten ins Herz getroffen und ihr lange Zeit zugesetzt. Elrond war damals ernsthaft besorgt um sie gewesen, denn sie war mit jedem Tag dünner und blasser geworden. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich auch daran, jeden Tag eine andere Geschichte über Glorfindel und seine mannigfachen Eroberungen zu hören._

_Und davon abgesehen wurde ihr Leben ja nicht nur von ihm bestimmt. Sie hatte viele Freunde gefunden und Bruchtal war ein schöner Ort, um dort zu leben. Sie kümmerte sich des Öfteren um Gäste und durchreisende Elben und genoss das Vertrauen vieler Bewohner Bruchtals. Manchmal konnte sie ihren Kummer über den großen, blonden Elben sogar fast vergessen oder auch ignorieren. _

_Was sie allerdings nie schaffte zu ignorieren, war das seltsam ruhige und warme Gefühl, das immer stärker wurde, je näher sie Glorfindel kam. Doch glücklicherweise kam dieser Umstand nicht allzu oft vor, da der Krieger an ihr anscheinend genauso viel Interesse hatte wie an rosafarbenen Hosen._

_Nimriel war sich sicher, dass ein anderer Mann für sie nie so interessant sein könnte, wie Glorfindel der Balrogtöter. Aber leider schien es für ihn niemanden zu geben, der so uninteressant war wie sie. Was hatten die Valar sich nur dabei gedacht?_

_Nun, die Jahre vergingen in immer demselben Trott. Sie wurde ein bisschen älter, ein wenig erfahrener in den Wegen der Welt, aber der Kummer blieb. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Firiel ihr diese seltsamen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Und nun kam sie nicht umhin all das, was in den letzten 600 Jahren geschehen war noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Nur aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet._

Doch dazu sollte sie heute nicht mehr kommen. Ihre Reisegruppe hatte ihr Lager am Rande eines kleinen Wäldchens aufgeschlagen und einige ihrer Begleiter waren damit beschäftigt das Abendessen vorzubereiten. So nicht Gildor Inglorion. Der blonde Elb ging mit einem Lächeln durch das Lager, richtete hier und da ein paar freundliche Worte an einzelne Elben und kam schließlich auf Nimriel zu.

Eigentlich hatte die Elbenfrau keine große Lust auf eine Unterhaltung, aber Gildor war stets freundlich zu ihr und schien ihre Gesellschaft zu mögen. Je weiter ihre Wanderung fortgeschritten war, umso öfter hatte der Anführer ihrer Gruppe ihre Nähe gesucht. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass sie anfangs kaum einen vernünftigen Satz herausbrachte und jetzt, wo sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und in der Lage war mit ihm zu sprechen ohne bei jedem zweiten Wort zu stottern, leistete er ihr in den Abendstunden immer öfter Gesellschaft. Was er anscheinend auch jetzt wieder vorhatte.

„Guten Abend, Frau Nimriel. Ich weiß, wir sind den ganzen Tag gelaufen, aber habt Ihr vielleicht Lust mich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang zu begleiten?" Jede andere Frau hätte das Lächeln des blonden Elben wohl als sehr anziehend empfunden, aber Nimriel musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass jeder Mann im Vergleich mit Glorfindel verlor. Und der Balrogtöter war für sie nunmal aus irgendeinem Grund das Maß ihrer Dinge.

Da ihr allerdings keine passende Ausrede einfiel und sie den freundlichen Elben auch nicht kränken wollte, nickte sie also mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Gildor war dies Aufforderung genug und er griff nach ihrer Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Während des Spaziergangs erzählte der blonde Elb viel von der Gegend, in der sie gerade weilten und das sie morgen wohl schon einen Landstrich erreichen würden, der sich Auenland nannte. Nimriel bemühte sich aufmerksam zuzuhören und versuchte passende Bemerkungen an den richtigen Stellen einzuflechten, doch so ganz war sie nicht bei der Sache, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Firiels Bemerkung zurückschweiften. Sie hatte gehofft, dass diese mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten würde, aber je näher sie den Grauen Anfurten kamen, umso mehr beschäftigte sie diese Andeutung.

Und so entging es der arglosen Elbin auch völlig, dass Gildor während ihres Spaziergangs immer näher an sie herangerückt war. Erst als er plötzlich ihre Hand ergriff und die überraschte Nimriel mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum drängte, wurde ihr klar, dass ihr anscheinend irgendetwas entgangen war.

Nimriel war im ersten Moment so schockiert, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Was dem Anführer der elbischen Reisegruppe Einladung genug war. Er beugte sich nach vorn und drückte das Kinn der blonden Elbin sanft nach oben. „Nimriel, Ihr seid so schön..." murmelte er, bevor er sich weiter nach vorn neigte. Erst als sich ihre Lippen leicht berührten, schaffte die verwirrte Elbenfrau es, sich wenigstens ansatzweise zu wehren. Sie stemmte ihre Hände mit aller Kraft gegen Gildors Brust und drehte geistesgegenwärtig den Kopf zur Seite. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Kuss des blonden Elben auf ihrem Ohr landete.

„N-nicht, bitte nicht... Ich will nicht..." stammelte Nimriel völlig aufgelöst. Gildor war ein netter Mann, aber diese Art von Nähe löste in ihr irgendwie einen Abwehrreflex aus.

Der Elb ließ dann auch sofort von ihr ab, allerdings blieb er weiterhin vor ihr stehen, so dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Baum eingeklemmt war. „Verzeiht Frau Nimriel, ich habe Euch anscheinend falsch verstanden. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, das Euch meine Gegenwart so zuwider ist." antwortete er etwas steif, anscheinend peinlich berührt, dass man ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

Nimriel war die Situation natürlich ebenfalls peinlich und sie hielt den Kopf weiterhin zur Seite gesenkt, damit sie Gildors Blick nicht begegnen musste. „I-i-ich... Es-es tu-tut mir wirklich leid. Eure Gegenwart ist mir auch nicht zuwider. Nur das hier... Ich kann einfach nicht... Nicht mit Euch..." versuchte sie ihre Ablehnung zu erklären ohne ihrem Gegenüber allzu sehr zu nahe zu treten. Doch das Ego des Anführers der kleinen Gruppe schien einen nachhaltigen Dämpfer und einige ordentliche Kratzer abbekommen zu haben.

„Nicht mit mir... Nun, danke für Eure Offenheit Frau Nimriel, aber das hättet Ihr auch schon etwas früher durchblicken lassen können. Bevor ich mich vollends lächerlich gemacht habe." Die sonst so gleichbleibend freundliche Stimme des blonden Elben hatte nun einen eindeutig ärgerlichen Unterton. Was Nimriel immerhin dazu brachte erschreckt aufzuschauen.

„Nein, nein. Ich meine, nicht nur mit Euch... Es gibt keinen anderen, mit dem mir so etwas angenehm wäre, außer..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Situation war wohl schon verfahren genug auch ohne dass sie hier ihre heimliche Vorliebe für Glorfindel offenbarte, dem sich wohl jeder Elb aus Bruchtal schon mal bei der Eroberung einer Frau hatte geschlagen geben müssen. „Ich wollte nur nicht unhöflich erscheinen und ich mag Eure Gesellschaft wirklich, Herr Gildor. Aber alles andere..." Die blonde Elbin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, bevor sie den Druck ihrer Hände gegen Gildors wohltrainierte Brust erhöhte. „Bitte... lasst mich jetzt gehen."

Der Elb schien sich nicht ganz schlüssig, ob er Nimriel wirklich so ohne jede weitere Erklärung davonkommen lassen wollte, aber die Entscheidung wurde ihm schlussendlich abgenommen.

Ein ziemlich vehementes Zupfen an seinem Reisemantel ließ ihn nach unten schauen.

„Nim hat versprochen mir zum Einschlafen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Und Ihr haltet Sie davon ab!" erklärte das jüngste Mitglied der Elbengruppe recht bestimmt und funkelte den blonden Elben aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen reichlich rachsüchtig an. Gildor war dermaßen überrascht über Alvariels Intervention, dass er ganz automatisch einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Die kleine Elbin nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen zu drängen und nach Nimriels Hand zu greifen. Die Elbenfrau schien nicht allzu böse zu sein, der unangenehmen Situation auf dieser Weise entfliehen zu können, wenn man bedachte, wie schnell und bereitwillig sie sich von Alvariel fortziehen ließ. Allerdings sah sie sich auch genötigt, ihrer jungen Freundin auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Lager die Leviten zu lesen.

„Alvariel, Du sollst nicht allein und abseits von der Gruppe herumlaufen. Das hab ich Dir doch so oft gesagt. Es hätte Dir wieder sonstwas passieren können. Versprich mir, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt." bat Nimriel flehentlich, doch der kleine Störenfried schaute sie nur grinsend an.

„Ich war ja nicht alleine. Ich war die ganze Zeit in Deiner Nähe. Wäre mir wirklich etwas passiert, hätte Herr Gildor sich nur umdrehen brauchen, um mir zu helfen. Aber der war ja viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Dich mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Deswegen hat er mich bestimmt auch nicht bemerkt." war die altkluge Antwort, die Nimriel erst rot und dann blass werden ließ.

„Alvariel! Du hast uns hinterher spioniert?" fragte sie mehr entgeistert als wirklich wütend, doch auch das schien den Blondschopf nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Ich habe nur auf Dich aufgepasst. Und eigentlich müsstest Du mir dankbar sein. Herr Gildor sah nicht so aus, als wollte er sich mit Deiner komischen Ausrede abspeisen lassen."

Spätestens an dieser Stelle versagte ihre Stimme Nimriel den Dienst. Das kleine Mädchen schien viel mehr zu sehen und zu erkennen, als für ihr Alter gut oder normal sein konnte. Andererseits hatte sie in ihrem Alter auch schon einige Dinge gesehen, die kein Kind wissen sollte. War es wirklich so ein Wunder, dass sie so viel durchschaute?

Die blonde Elbin ließ es einstweilen dabei bewenden und bald darauf lag Alvariel in Decken gehüllt unter einem Baum und lauschte mit zufriedener Miene Nimriels Geschichte vom Bauern Giles und dem Drachen.


	2. Wie Glorfindel zu seinem Begleiter kam

Nuit: LOL Gut, das mit Alvariel hat schon was Ellonur-mäßiges. Allerdings hab ich den Verdacht, dass Alvariel ganz im Gegensatz zu Erestors Gehilfen sehr gut weiß, was sie da tut. ;)  
Freut mich, dass Du auch an dieser Geschichte Interesse hast. Eigentlich hatte ich das nie geplant, aber mit der Zeit haben die Charaktere in meinem Kopf einen immer größeren Platz eingenommen und ihr Eigenleben entwickelt. Zumindest in der Zeit, in der ich damals diese ganzen Stories geschrieben hab.

Siobhan: Freut mich, dass Du auch hier verfolgst. Und das Alvariel Spaß macht. ;)

* * *

„Du hast so lange für Bruchtals Frieden gekämpft und jetzt willst Du einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen?" Der Zweifel in Elronds Stimme war bei Weitem mehr als ein dezenter Unterton, doch Glorfindel ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ich habe 600 Jahre lang meine persönlichen Gefühle zurückgestellt, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die mir die Valar zugedacht haben. Ich finde, ich habe genug geopfert." Die Stimme des blonden Kriegers duldete keinen Widerspruch. Nicht einmal den des großen Elrond von Bruchtal.

Und der hob auch sofort beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß Dein Opfer sehr wohl zu schätzen, mein Freund, aber Du kannst es mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich zuerst an Bruchtal denke."

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Aber genauso wenig kannst Du mir wohl verdenken, dass ich diese Sache endlich ins Reine bringen will. Es sind nicht nur meine Gefühle, die von dieser Entscheidung betroffen sind. Ich habe Nimriel 600 Jahre lang das ausbaden lassen, was die Valar mir auferlegt haben, weil ich keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden habe." Selten hatte man Elronds Heerführer so ernst gesehen, doch bei diesem Thema schien er keinen Spaß mehr zu verstehen.

Bruchtals Herr nickte schließlich langsam und streckte dann seinen rechten Arm aus, den Glorfindel auch sofort ergriff. Die beiden Elben umarmten sich kurz. „Ich werde die Valar bitten, ihre schützenden Hände über Dich zu halten und wünsche Dir eine gefahrlose Reise. Ich hoffe, dass Du die Anfurten rechtzeitig erreichst."

Bruchtals Heerführer nickte dankbar und schien sich schon umwenden zu wollen, als Elrond noch einmal das Wort ergriff. Diesmal jedoch leiser und mit weniger Autorität in der Stimme.

„Wenn Du sie siehst, wirst Du ihr sagen, dass ich den Tag herbeisehne, an dem ich ein Schiff nach Westen besteigen kann?"

Glorfindel hielt überrascht inne und schaute wieder auf. Es kam selten vor, dass Bruchtals Herr Gefühle zeigte und über seine Gefährtin sprach er so gut wie nie. Umso mehr bedeutete diese kleine Bitte. Der blonde Krieger neigte seinen Kopf zum Einverständnis. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mein Freund." Und damit verließ er Elronds private Gemächer.

Der Balrogtöter hatte sich bereits reisefertig gemacht, nachdem er Erestor allein auf dem Balkon zurückgelassen hatte. Da er sich nun auch seiner unangenehmsten Aufgabe vor seiner Abreise entledigt hatte, blieb nur noch eine Person in Bruchtal, die er aufsuchen wollte. Doch auch dieser Abschied war mehr oder minder schnell genommen. Als Glorfindel das Schlafzimmer seiner sterblichen Freundin verließ, musste er für einen Augenblick mühsam blinzeln.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie je wiedersehen würde, doch seine Trauer galt mehr seinem engsten Vertrauten als seinen eigenen Gefühlen über die Gefahr, in der die junge Frau sich befand.

Sein Freund hatte seine Gefühle nie leichtfertig an jemanden gebunden. Nicht mal in seinen wildesten Zeiten. Aber wenn er es tat, dann mit einer Vehemenz und Treue, die im kompletten Gegensatz zu seinem sonst so kühlen, bedachten Wesen standen. Und umso schwerer würde ihn am Ende der Verlust dieser einen besonderen Person treffen.

Der blonde Krieger kam nicht umhin doch wieder zu grinsen, als er daran denken musste, wie Erestor es aufgenommen hatte, als er selbst seine Seelengefährtin gefunden hatte.

_Glorfindel hörte das Klopfen an der Tür, die hinaus auf den Balkon vor seinen Gemächern führte, nicht einmal. Und dass er nicht mehr allein war, bemerkte er auch erst, als sein ältester Freund direkt vor ihn stand und ihn mit verschränkten Armen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte. „Du erstaunst mich." begrüßte Erestor ihn mit einigem Spott in der Stimme._

_Normalerweise tat Glorfindel ihm nicht den Gefallen auf seine kryptischen Bemerkungen einzugehen und nachzufragen, sondern er konterte mit einer nervtötenden Fröhlichkeit, doch heute schien der Balrogtöter nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Er sah etwas verwirrt aus, als er fragte, was Elronds Berater meinte._

„_Normalerweise bist Du der Erste, der in der Großen Halle Aufstellung bezieht, sobald sich dort auch nur ein weibliches Wesen befindet, bei dem die entfernte Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie sich in Dein Schlafzimmer zerren lässt. Noch dazu hast Du mich auf dem ganzen Rückweg zur Eile angetrieben, weil Du keineswegs das Fest für Celebrians Kindermädchen und die Lorien-Elben verpassen wolltest. Und jetzt, Stunden nach unserer Rückkehr, schleichst Du hier immer noch in Deiner Reitkleidung durch die Gegend?"_

_Mit spöttischer Miene musterte Elronds Berater den Krieger. Es war offensichtlich, dass Glorfindel seit seiner Rückkehr nichts getan haben konnte als auf und ab zu laufen. Er trug immer noch die helle Wildlederkleidung, auf der sich einige Blutspritzer befanden. Seine Haare waren zu einem straffen Zopf gebunden, was er nur tat, wenn er einem Kampf entgegenritt und in seinem Gesicht waren einige Dreckspritzer auszumachen, die von ihrem eiligen Ritt durch das schlammige Ufer des Bruninen zeugten._

„_Was?" Bruchtals Heerführer schien immer noch leicht irritiert und Erestors sparsames Lächeln wuchs sich zu einem breiten Grinsen aus. Doch bevor der schwarzhaarige Elb weiterspötteln konnte, hatte Glorfindel seine Gedanken wieder halbwegs sortiert. „Ja, richtig. Ich werde mich sofort fertig machen." war die abwesende Antwort, allerdings machte der Balrogtöter keine Anstalten ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden._

_Ein Umstand der Elronds obersten Berater jetzt die Stirn runzeln ließ. Sein Freund war nicht ganz der, der er immer vor allen anderen vorgab zu sein, aber dieses Verhalten war nicht ganz normal. Jedenfalls nicht für Glorfindel._

_Doch Erestor war nicht umsonst Elronds oberster Berater. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ er alle Ereignisse der letzten Stunden Revue passieren, dann schlich sich wieder das sparsame Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Eigentlich war seines Wissens nach seit ihrer Rückkehr nur eine Sache passiert, die aus Glorfindels alltäglichem Leben herausstach. Nun ja, eigentlich stachen Zusammenstöße mit schönen Frauen nicht unbedingt aus der Masse seiner Alltagsbeschäftigungen, aber das war die einzig logische Erklärung._

„_Übrigens habe ich vorhin Deine neueste Eroberung kennengelernt. Was hast Du eigentlich mit dem armen Mädchen angestellt, dass sie dermaßen durcheinander war?" Erestors Stimme troff nur so vor Spott und Sarkasmus, dass es schon fast an Bosheit grenzte. Und anscheinend hatte er tatsächlich den Schlüssel zu Glorfindels seltsamen Verhalten gefunden._

_Der Kopf des Balrogtöters schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe. „Du hast sie gesehen? Was hat sie gesagt?" Die Hände des blonden Kriegers fuhren jetzt nervös über eine Stuhllehne, an der er sich festhielt._

_Ein Umstand, der Erestor amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehen ließ. „Sie fragte mich, ob ich Dich kennen würde."_

_Der schwarzhaarige Elb hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der sonst so ausgeglichene Heerführer ihm schon wieder ins Wort fiel. „Und? Was hast Du ihr gesagt?"_

_So wie Glorfindel sich gerade benahm, hätte man meinen können, dass das sein erster Kontakt mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht gewesen war. Erestor wusste es zwar um einiges besser, aber dieses Verhalten gab ihm dennoch zu denken. Vor allem, wenn er berücksichtigte, dass die junge Frau mindestens genauso durcheinander gewesen war wie sein Freund._

„_Nichts. Nur, dass ich nicht jeden blonden Elb in Bruchtal kennen würde. Damit hat sie sich zufrieden gegeben." war die Antwort und Glorfindel schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob ihn das beruhigen sollte oder nicht._

_Seit er vor ein paar Stunden diese Frau auf der Treppe gesehen hatte, stimmte irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht mit ihm. Seit diesem Augenblick stand ihr Bild ihm die ganze Zeit vor Augen. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sich in ihrer Gegenwart in ihm breit gemacht, die allerdings sofort einer ganz und gar ungewohnten Nervosität gewichen war, sobald er allein war._

_Gewiss, sie war schön und sie strahlte eine ganz eigene Liebenswürdigkeit und Sanftheit aus, aber das konnte es doch nicht sein. Er hatte schon viele außergewöhnliche Frauen kennengelernt, aber keine hatte ihm je das Gefühl gegeben dermaßen zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein wie diese Fremde. Und schon gar nicht auf den ersten Blick. Keine hatte in ihm den Wunsch geweckt mit ihr..._

_Der blonde Krieger schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und vertrieb so die unerwünschten Gedanken._

„_Was ist eigentlich mit Dir los?" fragte Erestor plötzlich. Der Balrogtöter schien nicht einmal zu merken, dass er seit geraumer Zeit schweigend mitten im Zimmer stand und vor sich hinstarrte._

„_Was?" fuhr der Angesprochene wieder auf und schaute irritiert um sich, bevor ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand. Und das sein Freund immer noch da war. „Oh nichts!" Leugnen wäre vor Elronds Berater sowieso überflüssig und so suchte Glorfindel sein Heil darin, wenigstens einen Teil seiner Gedanken zuzugeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund dann Ruhe geben würde._

„_Sie ist wirklich umwerfend. Ich überlege nur, wie ich ihr schnellstmöglich klar mache, dass ich wenigstens genauso umwerfend bin." war die leicht dahin gesagte Antwort und damit verschwand der Balrogtöter schließlich und endlich im Badezimmer. „Geh ruhig schon. Ich komme nach, sobald ich fertig bin." erhob sich seine Stimme noch einmal über das Rauschen des einlaufenden Badewassers und damit gab Erestor sich vorerst zufrieden und verschwand. Allerdings zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht immer noch ein Lächeln ab, das unwissende wohl als boshaft bezeichnet hätten._

_Glorfindel dachte bei seinen Eroberungen nie darüber nach, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte. Er suchte sich sein Opfer aus und wickelte es mit seinem Charme ein ohne auch nur einen Augenblick daran zu denken, wie er einen guten Eindruck machen konnte._

_Als Bruchtals Heerführer schließlich die Große Halle betrat und Erestor in ein Gespräch mit der Fremden vertieft sah, hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten ballen müssen, damit niemand das Zittern sah._

_Die blonde Elbendame sah in ihrem blassblauen Seidengewand und dem silbernen Blütenschmuck im Haar dermaßen bezaubernd aus, dass er überzeugt war, dass irgendjemand einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht haben musste, als er behauptete Luthien Tinuviel wäre die schönste Elbin, die jemals gelebt hätte._

_Während er langsam zu seinem alten Freund hinüberschlendert, rief er sich allerdings zur Ordnung. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was die Fremde von ihm hielt und von daher wäre es auch nicht klug, seine Begeisterung für sie allzu offen kund zu tun. Oder wenn sich sein Interesse an ihr nur als vorübergehendes Strohfeuer erweisen sollte. Ihm lag nicht an festen Beziehungen, wie manche Elben sie pflegten, solange sie ihren Seelengefährten noch nicht gefunden hatten. Und es wäre ein ziemliches Dilemma, wenn er sie an sich band und dann feststellte, dass seine Triebe nur mal wieder mit ihm davongelaufen waren._

_Wie wenig er auch über sie wusste, eines war ihm klar. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun und deswegen war es vielleicht angeraten etwas weniger Gefühle zu zeigen als der Wahrheit entsprach. Das Mädchen musste noch sehr jung sein..._

_Mit einer spöttischen Belanglosigkeit hatte er sich in das Gespräch zwischen Erestor und der Fremden gemischt und zu seiner Überraschung erfahren, dass sie die Tochter von Celebrians Kinderfrau war. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie beeindruckt diese Nimriel von ihm war. Mehr noch, als sie erfuhr, wer er wirklich war. Ein Umstand, der dem blonden Krieger um ein Haar ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entlockt hatte. So ziemlich jede Frau war beeindruckt von ihm, sobald die Worte Glorfindel, der Balrogtöter fielen. Was meistens zwangsläufig hieß, dass sie nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatten, den Elben hinter der Legende kennenzulernen._

_Und dennoch war sie hier etwas anderes. Bevor er noch recht wusste, was er tat, war ihm ein Kompliment entschlüpft. „Eure Mutter mag nur die Kinderfrau von Celebrian gewesen sein, aber Eure Haarpracht und Eure Schönheit ließe eher vermuten, dass Ihr die Schwester unserer Herrin seid."_

_Am liebsten hätte er sich im gleichen Moment auf die Lippen gebissen, denn Erestors spöttischer Blick war ihm nicht entgangen. Jemanden mit der Herrin des Hauses zu vergleichen war bei Celebrians Schönheit schon ein starkes Stück._

_Was wohl auch Nimriel so empfand, die augenblicklich weinrot anlief und einige Augenblicke unartikulierte Laute von sich gab. Ein Umstand, der um ein Haar dafür gesorgt hätte, dass der Balrogtöter nach der Hand der verwirrten, jungen Frau gegriffen hätte, um sie zu beruhigen._

_Nach diesem Fast-Ausrutscher hielt er es für klüger, sich für den Rest des Abends aus der Affäre zu ziehen, bis er sich über seine eigenen Gefühle etwas klarer wäre. Er hatte sich charmant verabschiedet und dann Zuflucht bei einer anderen Elbendame gesucht._

_Wahrscheinlich hatte nur Erestor, der ihn gut genug kannte, das kurze Zögern bemerkt als er sich verabschiedete. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen die junge Frau in Gesellschaft des Beraters zurückzulassen. Aber bis jetzt hatten Frauen ihn noch von jedem Ungemach in seinem Leben ablenken können. Gewisse Aktivitäten sorgten immer dafür, dass er den Kopf freibekam. Allerdings hatte er in dieser Nacht eine Überraschung erlebt. Und seine Partnerin wohl auch..._

Mit einem amüsierten Stöhnen fuhr sich Glorfindel durchs Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie Dirwen schließlich vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie ihr kleines Spiel doch auf ein anderes Mal vertagen sollten. Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu der schönen Nimriel abgeschweift und wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeiten wieder seiner Partnerin zuwandte, hatte sich in ihm eine ganz eigene Enttäuschung breit gemacht, als er in Dirwens Gesicht gesehen hatte und nicht in das der blonden Galadrim. Ein Umstand, der jeder Lust in ihm ein Ende bereitete.

Glücklicherweise hatte Dirwen den Anstand besessen von seinem Versagen nichts zu erzählen und so war sein Ruf als größter Frauenheld von Bruchtal unbeschädigt geblieben. Und schließlich hatte er auch einen Trick gefunden, wie er seine ganz persönliche Ablenkungs-Therapie weiterbetreiben konnte ohne Verdacht bei der Damenwelt zu erregen. Am Ende war es eigentlich nur Selbstbetrug gewesen, doch das war jetzt hoffentlich bald vorbei.

Mit einem „Guten Morgen, meine geliebten Küchenkrieger!" stieß der blonde Elb die Tür zu Bruchtals riesiger Küche auf, in der um diese Zeit schon rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte. Allerdings ging sein gutgelaunter Gruß völlig in dem Lärm der eifrig kochenden, backenden und brutzelnden Elben unter. Lediglich Rion, ein schlanker Mann mit braunen Haaren, der etwas hinter Glorfindels Garde-Maß zurückblieb, hatte ihn bemerkt. Allerdings auch nur aus dem Grund, weil ihm die Tür fast ins Gesicht geflogen wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Balrogtöter. Was können wir für Euch tun? Appetit auf eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit nach einer... geschäftigen Nacht?" grinste der Koch ihn unverschämt an.

Rion arbeitete schon lange in Bruchtals Küche und er kannte die Genusssucht des Kriegers nur zu gut. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass der Heermeister sich in der Küche mit allen möglichen Leckereien vollstopfte, um hernach an einem von Elronds Festessen teilzunehmen als hätte er wochenlang gefastet.

Und mehr als einmal war Bruchtals Heerführer des Nachts leicht bekleidet in der fast elbenleeren Küche aufgetaucht, um sich etwas zu stärken, bevor er in die nächste Runde ging.

Glorfindel erwiderte das breite Grinsen und klopfte dem Koch auf die Schulter. „Ich muss Eure Tratschsucht enttäuschen, Rion, ich habe die ganze Nacht allein verbracht. Allerdings benötige ich Proviant für mehrere Wochen. Packt mir irgendwas ein, das lange hält."

Der braunhaarige Elb wirkte etwas überrumpelt und musterte den Balrogtöter jetzt etwas aufmerksamer. „Reitet Ihr an die Grenzen, Herr?" fragte er überrascht, doch Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas für Eure Tratschsucht. Ich reite zu den Anfurten und wenn Ihr Glück habt, braucht Ihr Euch nie wieder mit meiner Gefräßigkeit auseinanderzusetzen." meinte er lächelnd.

Und seine Eröffnung hatte den gewünschten Effekt auf Rion. Dem Elb blieb der Mund offen stehen und erst nach einer ganzen Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder. „So plötzlich? Ich hatte eigentlich immer den Eindruck, dass Ihr Euch hier in Bruchtal sehr wohl fühlt." Die Verwirrung war dem Koch deutlich anzuhören, doch der blonde Krieger grinste unbeirrt weiter. „Da könnt Ihr mal sehen, wie der Schein manchmal trügt."

Der braunhaarige Elb sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas fragen, riss sich aber schließlich zusammen und während Glorfindel sich ein imposantes Frühstück an einem der Küchentische gönnte, stellte der Koch einige Vorräte zusammen. Als er schließlich mit zwei vollgepackten Satteltaschen wieder auftauchte, spülte Bruchtals Heermeister gerade ein Brötchen mit einem großen Krug Tee herunter.

„Danke, Rion." sagte er lediglich, nahm ihm die Satteltaschen ab und stand auf. Jetzt wollte der Krieger ganz offensichtlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren, doch der Koch hatte seine Überraschung inzwischen verdaut.

„Wollt Ihr Euch ganz allein auf den Weg machen?" Mit dieser Frage brachte er den blonden Elben dazu sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ein ungewohnter Spott spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen, als er antwortete. „Sorgt Ihr Euch um meine Sicherheit? Ihr habt doch wohl nicht vergessen, mit wem Ihr redet?"

Auf Rions Gesicht erschien ein schiefes Lächeln. „Wohl kaum, mein Herr, aber ich stelle mir vor, dass es auf so einem langen Ritt sehr langweilig werden kann..." druckste der Koch herum und brachte Glorfindel damit zum Lachen.

„Mir war auch nicht bewusst, dass Ihr eine Sehnsucht nach dem Westen hegt." antwortete er schließlich, wenn auch mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme. Mit jedem Augenblick den er hier verschwatzte, kam Nimriel den Anfurten ein wenig näher.

„Tue ich auch nicht, aber ich habe Bruchtal seit 500 Jahren nicht verlassen. Ich glaube, ein bisschen Abwechslung täte mir gut. Außerdem würde mich brennend interessieren, was für eine Küche Herr Cirdan unterhält. Vielleicht könnte ich ein paar neue Rezepte..."

Der blonde Krieger rollte mit den Augen, auch wenn er immer noch lächelte. „Ich glaube kaum, das mich auf dem Weg irgendwelche Gefahren erwarten, aber ich habe keine Zeit um für einen Koch auf Rezeptjagd Kindermädchen zu spielen." war die gutgelaunte, aber ehrliche Antwort.

Der empörte Ausdruck auf Rions Gesicht ließ Glorfindel aber doch noch für einen kurzen Moment inne halten.

„Ich bitte Euch! Habt Ihr noch nie gehört, dass man mich hier in der Küche auch den „Meister der Messer" nennt?" Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass der Koch etwas beleidigt darüber war, dass der Krieger noch nie von seinem außergewöhnlichen Titel gehört hatte. Und eben dieser verursachte einen seiner typischen Lachanfälle bei Glorfindel.

„Aha..." brachte er mühsam heraus und wie zur Bestätigung zog der braunhaarige Elb plötzlich zwei lange, scharfe Küchenmesser rechts und links aus dem Bund seiner Schürze und ließ sie gekonnte durch seine Finger wandern, um sie am Ende einige schnelle Drehungen auf seinem Handballen vollführen zu lassen.

Der blonde Krieger schwankte für einen Moment und warf dann einen Blick aus den Küchenfenstern. Die Sonne war so gut wie aufgegangen und ihm lief die Zeit davon.

„Wie lange braucht Ihr, um Euch reisefertig zu machen?" fragte er schließlich. Es konnte nicht schaden einen Gefährten zu haben, wenn es wider Erwarten doch hart auf hart kommen sollte.

„So lange, wie Ihr braucht, um mir ein Pferd zu satteln." war die schnelle Antwort und bevor Bruchtals Heerführer sich versah, hatte der drahtige Elb sich an ihm vorbei in den Gang gequetscht und war verschwunden.

Gerade als Glorfindel den Sattelgurt an einer fuchsroten Stute festzog, erschien Rion wieder auf der Bildfläche. Er trug graue Reitkleidung und seine langen, braunen Haare waren zu einem festen Zopf geflochten. Unter seinem weiten Reisemantel zeichneten sich rechts und links zwei Waffen ab, deren Länge darauf schließen ließ, dass es nicht die Küchenmesser waren, die er sich da umgeschnallt hatte.

Keiner der beiden verlor mehr ein Wort und nur Augenblicke später verlor sich das Hufgetrappel der beiden Pferde, die zu einem scharfen Galopp angetrieben wurden, in Bruchtals Wäldern.


End file.
